Chamomile
by Andrea Sky
Summary: Jean Kirscthein selalu suka ke kafe di perempatan jalan Sina. Aroma chamomile menyerbak begitu kau memasuki kafe minimalis tersebut. Dan, Eren Yeager, pemilik kafe itu maupun Jean, pelanggan setia selama setengah tahun ini, keduanya sama-sama candu akan chamomile. Sampai wangi chamomile selalu mengingatkan Jean pada sosok Eren. /yaoi/rnr/


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime**

**Warning! Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, dan lain-lain**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Character : Eren Yeager, Jean Kirscthein**

**Note : Saya membuat fic ini atas pemikiran sendiri, kalau ada kesamaan dalam bentuk apapun, itu adalah ketidaksengajaan.**

**"Chamomile" – Andrea Sky**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setiap hari, pasti pemuda bersurai pirang keruh itu akan menyempatkan diri untuk ke sebuah _café_ yang terletak di perempatan jalan Sina. Kafe itu tidak terlalu besar, bahkan bisa disebut minimalis. Di lantai atas kafe tersebut tinggalah pemiliknya. Perabotannya terbuat dari kayu jati, tema yang klasik, antik, dan menenangkan. Pengunjungnya pun tidak ramai. Tapi, pemuda itu tetap datang. Meski hanya memesan teh, ia akan datang, duduk di salah satu meja yang tersedia–biasanya di sudut ruangan–dan terdiam disitu selama berjam-jam.

Tapi, minuman _favorite_-nya adalah chamomile. Karena, kafe ini seolah seperti teh itu. Aroma dan suasananya–menenangkan. Pemuda itu selalu merasa, datang kesini untuk tempat hatinya berteduh. Dari apapun itu. Disini menyenangkan, baginya. Meski beberapa temannya berkata bahwa masih banyak kafe yang lebih bagus dengan chamomile yang jauh lebih enak, pemuda itu menolak.

Disini sudah cukup baginya. Ia bisa menenangkan dirinya disini.

"Kamu datang lagi," sebuah suara teduh menginterupsinya dari lamunan. Pemuda itu mengangkat cangkirnya, mendekatkannya ke bibir, dan rasa teh khas kembali mewarnai ujung lidahnya.

"Jangan berkata seolah kamu mengusirku, Yeager," menjauhkan cangkir dari mulutnya, pemuda tersebut menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya agar terangkat, sedikit. Menciptakan sebuah seringaian yang oh–sangat menyebalkan bagi pemuda yang lainnya, yang baru saja dipanggil Yeager.

"Hm-mmnn," Eren Yeager, nama sesungguhnya yang baru saja dipanggil pemuda penggemar chamomile itu. Ia menarik kursi, kemudian duduk didepan pemilik pirang keruh, "aku tidak berkata seperti itu, Kirscthein."

Jean Kirscthein. Ya, tamunya yang setengah tahun ini selalu ke kafe antik milik Eren. Pelanggan setia, huh? Eren menopang dagunya dengan tangan, sesaat sepasang _lime_ berfokus pada pemuda di depannya.

"Apa?" Jean mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu tampan–oke, hentikan. Mempunyai beberapa penggemar di kampus membuat kepercayaan diri pemuda itu sedikit lebih banyak dibanding rata-rata orang. Eren menutup mata, helaan napas kecil terdengar, "tidak. Aku ragu apa nilaimu di kampus bagus seperti yang dikatakan, kalau setiap harinya kamu kesini."

"Nah, kamu positif mengusirku," Jean memasang senyum itu lagi. Ah… entah kenapa guratan tipis itu berhasil membuat Eren menatapnya tanpa bosan. "Aku mengerjakan tugas, kok. _Laptop_ yang kubawa kemari bukan tanpa alasan," jelas Jean, menunjuk _laptop_ berwarna _silver_ yang ada didepannya.

"Benarkah?" Eren mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, kepalanya melongok untuk melihat layar _laptop_ Jean–ia mendengus, "ini yang kamu bilang tugas?"

Jean terkikik kecil, "tugas meng-olahragakan jari,"

"Game irama bukan tugas–ya ampun." Eren menyentuh dahinya dengan telapak tangan, "ah–" ia mengerjap saat cangkir putih dengan tatakan berbentuk bunga dibawahnya itu sudah tidak ada isinya, tandas. "Kau ingin 1 cangkir lagi?" whow, tawaran yang bagus, sebenarnya, kalau sang penyandang nama belakang Kriscthein membawa uang lebih.

"Uangku pas,"

"Kutraktir," Eren menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tumben?" Jean terkikik kecil. "Karena kulihat kau agak depresi," dengan itu, Eren berjalan ke dapur, membuat secangkir chamomile lagi untuknya. Untuk orang yang disukainya selama setengah tahun ini. Jean mengerjap, kemudian, tawa kecil menghambur lagi. Yah… ia memang agak kesal dengan tugasnya belakangan ini, terutama dosen yang–sebut saja dengan tinggi yang kurang dari rata-rata, baru saja memberikan proyek tambahan.

Ah… darimana Eren tau, ya? Setahunya, hari ini, ia tidak pernah mengatakannya pada Eren. Lagipula wajahnya tidak terlihat sekesal itu.

Aroma chamomile merebak menenangkan. Eren dan Jean sama-sama menyukai teh tersebut. Mungkin karena itulah harum kafe ini pun seperti itu. Memabukkan, menyenangkan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Eren datang dengan 2 cangkir berisi minuman kesukaan Jean. Pemuda pirang keruh itu mengerjap. Ia tidak memesan 2, seingatnya

"Satu untukku,"

Oh-hoh. Pantas saja.

Ini hari Sabtu. Di Inggris, salju mulai berjatuhan karena ini bulan Desember akhir. Kota ini tidak terlalu ramai. Jauh dari kebisingan ibu kota. Tidak banyak yang memiliki kendaraan bermotor. Sepeda yang biasanya dipakai sebagai alat akomodasi, atau kebanyakan orang-orang kota Maria lebih suka berjalan kaki.

Saling melempar salju, bermain bersama teman-teman di luar ruangan, lebih suka dilakukan dibanding menatap layar tipis pada alat elektronik canggih. Kota ini ideal bagi Eren yang suka ketenangan, dan Jean yang butuh teman.

Hari ini, dengan 2 teh chamomile yang tersaji di meja kayu berbentuk bundar, Jean dan Eren sama-sama memandang kearah luar jendela. Menikmati setiap detik yang terlewati, suara tik-tok-tik-tok jam memenuhi telinga mereka, aroma teh khas memanjakan hidung mereka. Dan keberadaan satu sama lainnya–

–menghangatkan hati mereka.

.

.

.

Jean sangat suka teh chamomile. Teman-temannya selalu memandang pemuda itu bingung. Bahkan ada yang bertanya, _"apa kau tidak bosan meminumnya," _atau sesuatu seperti itu. Jika ia benar-benar tidak sempat datang ke kafe, maka ia akan membeli teh chamomile dalam bentuk _sachet_.

Dan rasanya masih kalah dibanding racikan Eren.

Dan Jika Jean tidak datang hari itu, maka Eren akan meminum isi cangkir putih itu sendirian, sambil memandang keluar jendela, seperti apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh mereka.

Awalnya, tidak tersebesit keinginan kalau Jean ingin datang ke kafe itu. Kala itu, matahari bersinar terik. Cuaca sangat panas, dan Jean memutuskan keluar dari rumahnya untuk beberapa saat, melepas penat karena laporan dan skripsi yang harus ia selesaikan. Kafe itu sedikit terpencil. Kalau sepasang insan tidak keluar dari sebuah pintu disusul dengan suara dering lonceng kecil, maka Jean tidak akan tau ada sebuah kafe disana.

Saat masuk ke dalam kafe, cuping hidungnya menangkap aroma yang farmiliar dan sangat disukainya. Duduk di salah satu meja, dan saat pemuda dengan surai _brunette_nya bertanya Jean ingin memesan apa. Sepertinya dia satu-satunya pelayan disini. Atau mungkin sekaligus pemilik kafe? Dan, ah–tentu saja, pemuda itu memesan, _"chamomile tea."_

Ia bahkan belum melihat menu. Jean berbicara karena sekarang ia sedang ingin meminum teh itu. Dan kalau seandainya teh yang Jean pesan ternyata memang ada, pemilik pirang keruh itu juga tidak kaget, karena, didalam kafe ini sudah seperti rasa teh itu sendiri. Pelayan itu memiliki mata _turquoise_, dan sedikit _honey_ di bawahnya–gradasi yang bagus sekali, pikir Jean waktu itu.

Saat pertama kali Jean mencoba teh kesukaannya namun buatan orang yang baru pertama dilihatnya itu, ia mengerutkan dahi.

"_Kok, rasanya aneh, sih?"_

Seharusnya wajar pemilik sekaligus pelayan itu marah. Tapi tidak. Ketimbang marah, justru pemuda yang didepan Jean malah tersenyum.

"_Karena rasanya aneh, kenapa tidak sering kemari dan meminumnya? Agar lidahmu terbiasa dengan rasanya, _sir_. Saya Eren Yeager, peracik teh ini. Selamat menikmati!" _

Dan Jean sadar. Itu bukan rasa yang aneh. Tapi karena memiliki khas sendirilah makanya berbeda dari yang lainnya. Ah, enak. Dan dari hari itu, besok, besoknya lagi, dan seterusnya, Jean jadi kesana setiap hari. Entah kenapa ia ingin terus mengecap rasa tersebut, memanjakan lidahnya dengan teh racikan sang pemilik kafe, ketagihan.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Teh chamomile? Iya," Jean membalas dengan raut wajah tidak perduli. Helaan napas berat terdengar dari Connie, "aku tidak membicarakan teh-nya, idiot. Aku bertanya tentang presepsimu terhadap Eren Yeager yang kau ceritakan itu."

"Oh, begitu." Jemari Jean gesit bergerak diatas keyboard, bahkan matanya tetap tidak beralih dari layar. Ekspresinya sekarang ini begitu datar dan menyebalkan, bagi Connie. Tapi siapa yang menyangka bahwa, meski pemuda itu mengucapkannya dengan nada yang monoton, tapi arti ucapan itu tidak sedatar sebagaimana ia mengatakan hal tersebut, "ya. Aku suka pada Eren,"

Connie, dengan jujur, hampir saja tersedak liurnya sendiri. Ia bukannya tidak tau pribadi Jean seperti apa. Justru karena ia taulah maka ia sedikit kaget. Jean bukan seseorang yang mengumbar sesuatu yang dirasakannya dengan gamblang. Dibanding membangun tembok, Jean bisa dibilang gengsi dan memiliki harga diri yang tinggi.

"Serius…?"

"Maumu apa, Connie. Aku sudah menjawabnya,"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kamu tidak bilang saja padanya bahwa kamu menyukainya?" Connie membuat sebelah alisnya naik.

"Tidak perlu,"

"Haa?"

Ya, ya. Untuk apa? Bahkan tanpa kata-kata yang terucap pun, mereka sama-sama mengerti, kok. Mereka sama-sama mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh yang lainnya.

Hari ini, seperti biasanya. Setelah pulang dari kampus, Jean pergi ke kafe tersebut. Saat membuka pintu, dilihatnya Eren sedang mengelap kaca. Oh–tolong. Jangan ingatkan dia pada dosen yang sumpah sangat dibencinya itu.

"Kamu datang lebih cepat hari ini," komentar Eren, setelah melihat Jean. Jean tersenyum simpul. Oh–bahkan tulisan _'close'_ yang ada di pintu belum Eren ganti menjadi _'open'_. Tamunya yang satu ini memang sangat seenaknya. Tapi Jean tidak peduli. Eren pun begitu. Ia masuk ke dalam dapur untuk membuat sesuatu untuk Jean, dan ia tidak perlu bertanya apa yang Jean inginkan.

Eren kembali dengan secangkir teh chamomile. Jean menyuruh Eren duduk di depannya, menemaninya. Eren hanya mendengus. Minum teh hangat saat musim dingin seperti ini memang sangat Jean sukai.

"Eren," Jean memanggil. Nama Eren lebih suka dicucapkannya dibanding Yeager. Masih memandang kearah luar jendela, Eren membuka mulutnya, "apa, Jean?"

"Lihat kesini,"

Eren menautkan alisnya, menoleh kearah Jean, "ada apa–"

Meja kayu itu bundar, dan tidak terlalu besar. Cukup mudah bagi Jean untuk berdiri, memajukan tubuhnya hingga mendekati Eren, dan mengunci bibir Eren dengan miliknya.

Rasa manis dan khas chamomile menyerbu lidah Eren.

"Mhmp–" tangan Eren terkepal tanpa sadar. Matanya terpejam erat, tidak berani membukanya barang sedikit pun. Ah–ia grogi sekali. Eren tidak pernah… berciuman. Jemari Jean menelusup ke belakang leher Eren, menekan tengkuknya. Jean memiringkan kepalanya, meraup bibir mungil itu lebih banyak.

Lidah Jean menyapu mulut Eren, mengabsen deretan gigi sang pemuda _brunette_, saling bertukar saliva–ah… Jean sangat rakus hari ini. Jean mengigit bibir bawah Eren, pelan.

"Hng–"

Eren sedikit mendorong pundak Jean saat dirasa paru-parunya sedikit sesak, tidak mendapat pasokan udara untuk beberapa saat. Jean melepas bibir Eren, menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Eren terengah, ia menunduk, menutup matanya. Napasnya memburu. Jean mengerutkan dahinya. Daripada kehabisan napas karena ciuman, ia lebih terlihat seperti habis tenggelam–

"Kirscthein, pulanglah."

Eh? Apa dia marah?

"Ah… Eren–"

"Kirscthein. Pulang." Eren berdiri dari kursinya, menimbulkan derit bunyi tidak menyenangkan saat ujung kaki kursi bergesekan keras dengan lantai kayu. Dan pemuda itu berjalan kearah dapur, menutup pintu dengan agar keras.

Jean Kirscthein menghela napas.

_Kali ini, dia benar-benar mengusirku, huh…_

.

.

.

Besoknya, Jean Kirscthein tetap pergi ke kafe tersebut. Namun eksistensi Eren Yeager tidak ada disana. Yang ada hanyalah seorang gadis bersurai _obsidian_ dengan _crimson muffler_ yang menghiasi lehernya.

Ketika bertanya tentang Eren, gadis itu menjawab bahwa kakak laki-lakinya tersebut sedang demam. Jean mendengus kecil. Demam, huh…

Dan Jean pergi tanpa memesan apapun. Dan ia pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli teh chamomile _sachet_.

Jean adalah seseorang yang sangat keras kepala. Besoknya, ia tetap datang, bersandar di pintu luar kafe meski hujan salju sedang turun–dan itu tidak bisa dibilang sedikit, bahkan agak lebat. Eren baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Ia membelalakan matanya saat melihat seseorang yang ia kenal pasti berdiri di depan pintu dalam keadaan salju yang lebat.

Dengan cepat, Eren berlari menuju pintu, membuka pintu tersebut. Dentingan lonceng terdengar kecil.

"Jean–?!" Kirscthein terlalu panjang untuk disebut, "apa sih yang kamu–"

Jean tidak berbicara apapun, bahkan sekedar membalas omelan Eren karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Ia menarik kerah baju Eren, mendekatkan wajahnya, dan mencium bibir Eren. Lagi. Astaga, as-ta-ga…–bibir Jean dingin sekali! Berapa lama ia diluar, menunggunya?

"Mm–!" Jean mendorong tubuh Eren kebelakang, saat Jean sendiri sudah masuk kedalam kafe, ia menutup pintu dengan kakinya, bersandar pada pintu. Lidahnya masih betah untuk menjelajahi mulut sang Yeager muda. Kaki Eren menendang-nendang kaki Jean, tapi sepertinya percuma. Ia sama sekali tidak bergeming, malah mendorong tengkuk Eren dengan tangannya agar semakin dalam.

Dahi Eren berkedut kesal. Ia mengigit bibir bawah Jean–cukup keras hingga membuat itu berdarah. Jean melepas bibirnya dari bibir Eren.

"Aw–" ia menutup mulutnya dengan lengan kanannya. Eren mengatur ritme napasnya, kemudian memukul pundak Jean keras.

"Si bego…"

"Apa?"

Eren terdiam sebentar. Selanjutnya, pintu kafe dibukanya, ia mendorong Jean, "keluar. Pulanglah, hari ini salju turun lebat." Dan pintu dibanting saat Jean Kirscthein tidak lagi didalamnya. Jean, sekali lagi, terdengar helaan napas frutasi darinya.

Jean tidak pulang. Pemuda itu tetap menunggu didepan pintu, tidak peduli meski salju hampir-hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Hari itu, ada beberapa tamu yang datang ke kafe tersebut. Dan semuanya mengernyit bingung akan keberadaan Jean.

.

"Heh–" dengusan kesal di luncurkan Jean, saat manik _hazel_-nya bertemu sosok yang ia kenal pasti, muncul dari balik pintu kayu, dengan lonceng kecil di atasnya, "masih mengingat bahwa aku disini, Yeager?"

Eren menautkan alisnya, "kau ingin masuk, atau tidak?"

Jean mengekeh. Dari posisi duduknya, ia berdiri, menepuk-nepuk kepalanya yang penuh salju. Mengikuti langkah Eren yang memasuki kafe. Ah… chamomile. Ya, secangkir teh chamomile hangat kini diberikan pada pemilik marga Kirscthein. Jean menyesap teh itu cepat-cepat, menghangatkan kembali suhu tubuhnya yang tadi sempat menurun drastis.

"Eren, tambah,"

Eren terdiam, menopang dagu dengan telapak tangan, dan sorot matanya tertuju pada Jean. "Apa?"

Eren menggeleng pelan, kemudian membuang muka. Aish, apaan, sih…?

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Kalau iya."

"Oke, aku minta maaf. Diluar itu dingin,"

"Oh. Gitu."

Jean meneguk tegukan terakhir teh itu, "kau ingin kucium lagi?"

"Kh–" Eren menggebrak meja. Jean mengedipkan matanya untuk beberapa kali. "Itu–bukan sesuatu yang seharusnya dengan mudah kau lakukan, tahu!"

Jean memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian mengacak-acak surainya sendiri. "Wajahmu… merah–sampai ke telinga,"

"Tidak usah kau lihat!"

Uh-oh, kenapa? Kenapa wajah Eren semerah itu, ya?

"Hei… menghadap sini, Eren," Jean menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. Ia mengusap rambut Eren. Ah, lembut. Eren menggeleng kuat, kedua telapak tangannya digunakan untuk menutup wajahnya.

"Kalau kau marah, aku minta maaf–oke?"

"Aku tidak marah, idiot…"

"Lalu kenapa?"

Eren menghela napas kecil. Kenapa, ya…? Iya, iya. Dia bukannya marah.

"Hei, Eren… menghadap sini," pinta Jean, sekali lagi. Eren menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari wajahnya. Perlahan, sepasang _lime_ bertemu _hazel_. Wajahnya masih memerah. Padahal, di luar dingin sekali. Tapi Jean sekarang merasa hangat. Hangat, hangat, sekali. Nyaman.

"Puh," Jean menahan senyumnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat, perlahan, jemarinya menyentuh tengkuk Eren. Eren menutup matanya. Menyembunyikan sepasang iris indah dari pandangan. Diukir senyum tipis pada Jean–pada akhirnya, dia memang akan selalu tersenyum kalau berhadapan dengan Eren. Jemari Jean mendorong pelan tengkuk Eren. Kali ini, ia tidak melawan. Makanya Jean tidak ragu untuk mendorongnya lebih, hingga bibir mereka kembali bertemu.

Ciuman itu singkat. Jean langsung melepasnya, terkekeh kecil, kemudian mengacak-acak surai kecoklatan Eren. Eren mengembungkan pipinya, kesal. Ia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat teh lagi, dan membawa 2 cangkir.

_Tring–!_

Dibawah sebuah tempat yang melindungi mereka dari turunnya salju, 2 sisi cangkir saling menyentuh satu sama lainnya. Dari dinginnya udara di luar, 2 insan sama-sama menyesap teh chamomile.

Manik Eren meredup.

Tidak lama lagi, kan?

.

.

.

"Uhkh, uhuk–!"

"Seharusnya aku yang sakit karena hujan-hujanan salju, kan…" Jean menepuk-nepuk pundak Eren, agar batuk pemuda itu setidaknya mereda.

"Berisik," Eren memijit pelipisnya–sial, kepalanya pusing sekali, "aku ingin tidur saja hari ini…" ucapnya, kemudian beberapa saat terbatuk lagi. Menghela napas, tangan Jean menyentuh dahi Eren, kemudian menyentilnya pelan.

"Aw–!"

"Nah, istirahatlah," Jean berucap, membaringkan Eren ke kasur lagi, menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang cukup tebal. Dahi Eren panas, tadi. Jean sempat mengecup kening Eren sebelum turun ke bawah, dan Eren sendiri sempat protes karenanya.

Ah, dikilas balik… darimana aroma chamomile yang ada di kafe ini? _Apa Eren mengolesi seluruh ruangan dengan teh_–hah, apa? Pola pikir Jean Kirscthein tidak lebih dari anak-anak setingkat sekolah dasar–ya Tuhan, dosennya itu tidak salah kalau selalu menjatuhkan tugas dan skripsi yang berat untuknya.

Coba dipikirkan, mungkin Eren menyimpan lilin atau sesuatu yang beraroma chamomile. Berpegangan pada spekulasi tersebut, Jean mulai mengobrak-abril lemari dan laci. Yah, apapun itu. Kemudian saat menemukan sebuah lilin yang berbau seperti teh kesukaannya itu, Jean menyalakan sumbunya, menaruh lilin itu di sudut kamar Eren.

Eren dalam hati mendengus. Wah, pemuda itu sudah menemukan sumber aroma yang ia buat sendiri, eh?

"Oke, apakah aku bisa memasak, atau… tidak?"

Jean memilih pergi keluar sebentar, ke supermarket atau kemanalah asal ia bisa menemukan makanan barang sedikitpun. Ketimbang ia harus mencoba memasak dan malah membakar rumah seseorang–oh jangan sampai.

Dipikir kembali… apa 2 hari yang lalu itu, dia memang demam? Jika iya, dan kalau hari ini terkena lagi…

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian, Eren sembuh dari demamnya. Jean datang ke kafe itu seperti biasanya. Dan entah hari apa, Connie bercerita. Orang yang punya penyakit asma tergolong lemah. Mereka mudah terserang demam, flu, dan penyakit ringan lainnya.

"Aku sudah sembuh, tenang saja."

"Oh, begitu, ya…" Jean tersenyum kecil. "Aku suka chamomile,"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya itu berkali-kali, Jean."

"Tidak apa. Akan kukatakan berulang-ulang, kok."

_Karena hal ini ingin kuukir didalam ingatanmu._

.

.

.

Suatu hari, Eren mengiriminya surat. Itu konyol, mengingat dimana pemuda itu memiliki ponsel.

_Untuk,_

_Jean Kirscthein._

_Terima kasih sudah menemaniku. Uh-yah... hari-hariku tidak akan lengkap tanpamu. Kalau menghirup aroma chamomile, maka ingatlah aku, ya._

_Aku tidak marah pada hari kamu menciumku, kok. Aku marah karena aku tau aku tidak akan lama disini._

Dan di hari Jean menerima surat itu, hari itu jugalah ia pergi ke kafe, dan menemukan Eren sedang bersiap-siap untuk membuka kafe, seperti biasanya.

Eren mengukir senyum tipis.

"Chamomile seperti biasanya?"

Kenapa Eren bertanya?

.

.

.

"Hey, Eren…"

.

.

.

"Hm-mnn…?"

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

.

.

.

Tawa kecil mengudara,

.

.

.

"Aku juga. _Ich liebe dich_,"

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Rabu. Jean datang ke kafe itu. Meminta secangkir teh chamomile. Saling memandang ke arah luar jendela bersama, dimana salju masih turun jatuh menimpa bumi.

Hari ini hari Rabu. Dengan aroma teh chamomile yang merebak, mereka sama-sama menenangkan diri didalam satu ruangan yang hangat.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jum'at.

Perempuan dengan _obsidian_ sebagai surainya dan _scarlet scraf_ menghiasi lehernya. Jean bertanya Eren dimana. Apakah ia sakit lagi?

"Oh–pacar Eren,"

Ha.

"Eren selalu bercerita tentangmu, omong-omong, Jean. Dan… ia meninggal, apa kau tidak tau?"

Setiap minggu, gadis itu, bernama Mikasa Yeager, selalu ke kafe ini, untuk menjaga kakaknya. Dan kemarin, Eren meninggal–asma merebut napasnya.

Wangi chamomile merebak dalam ruangan.

Aroma khas teh memenuhi paru-paru.

Ah, sesak–…

Chamomile adalah minuman kesukaan Jean.

Chamomile adalah teh kesukaan Eren.

Pemuda pemilik surai _brunette_, mata sesegar rumput dan matahari di pagi hari,

adalah chamomile tersendiri baginya.

Memabukkan.

Candu.

Lidahnya selalu ingin menyesap rasa itu.

Hari ini, cuping hidung Jean kembali menghirup aroma chamomile.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Review<em>?

Dalam bahasa jerman,_ ich liebe dich_ artinya ; "aku cinta kamu"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake!<strong>

.

.

.

_Klining–!_

Bunyi lonceng kecil terdengar. Wangi aroma chamomile memasuki indera penciuman, menimbulkan relaksasi tersendiri bagi yang menghirupnya.

"Selamat datang!"

Seorang pemuda pirang keruh menyambut tamu, memberikan menu, berucap, "apa yang hendak anda pesan? Andalan kami adalah _chamomile tea_,"

"Oh, oke. Coba yang itu,"

"Itu saja? Saya undur diri, sebentar."

Cangkir putih, dengan tatakan bunga di bawahnya. Didalamnya terdapat teh chamomile dengan harum yang khas.

"Loh, kok rasanya aneh, sih?"

Jean tersenyum, "itu buatan spesial, _madam_. Maukah anda kapan-kapan kemari lagi untuk membiasakan rasanya? Saya Jean Kirscthein. Penurun dari pembuat utama teh chamomile ini. Nah–

–selamat menikmati!"


End file.
